cosmics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Bewitchss
Bewitchss is the winner of Big Brother UK: Series 1 and returned for Big Brother UK: Series 6 Profile Biography Retrieved Pre-Season. 'Why do you want to be in the house? * ' I want to be in the house to be a stamp on my personality and be known as that mean bitch that everyone hates but everyone loves at the same time. I want to start drama and I want to stir the pot. I would make great television. Also because I want to see the experience of a big brother uk lt. 'What do you want to be seen as in the house and in the public's eyes? * ' As a complete bitch but as in everyone loves me kind of bitch. I'll be nice at the start but girrrrrl. When we get a few weeks in, i'll start arguments, start drama, stir the pot and flip bugs in peoples ears. I'm here for the drama hunny. Also I want to be seen as that funny girl as well that everyone can laugh at. 'What will you bring into the house if we do cast you? * ' Drama, Funniness, excitement and I would make really good showmances and friendships. I will bring sexiness, absolutely cattiness (but will respect production). Also be the diva I am. 'What makes you so special from the other applicants? ' Because i'll say whats on my mind, I don't care what people think and i'll bring whatever to you no matter how you feeling. I don't play the nice card, i'm really fun and eccentric. I live the party and i am absolutely crazy. Personality My name is Darla, I'm 21 years old from Newcastle,England. I deal with arguments by fighting with the other person for HOURS. I am really petty and I will go on and on and on till I get the last word. My friends consist of 5 girls, we are like in our 20's so we go shopping at tescos and do our weekly shop of foods. Buy the occasionally treat ; ). My family are really nice and live in Whitney bay in Newcastle. We all get together every year to have a meet up and party. I think the people who will like me in the house are the followers. They always seem lost and wonder what big thing they should follow, also the catty bitchy girls. I get along with them since I AM one of them. Things that aggravate me is when people kiss up to other people who are successful or better than them to get attention, if I see that happen, i'm calling it out straight away. Also when people DM me trying to talk to me to try and be allies or try to have talks about their dogs or something. STUPID! Also I hate people who can't take jokes about serious topics like suicide or lgbtq+ jokes like c'mon, the jokes are meant to be funny and distract us from the world we live in. DEBBY DOWNERS. I hattttttte em'. Thank you for reading. Player History- Big Brother UK: Series 1 Nomination History Trivia * Gina.Divine and Darla were the only members of Green Team who made the finals, meaning half of green team made the finals and half of the finalists are infact Green Team. * Darla is the last standing housemate from Green Team. * Darla is the first winner of Big Brother and the first female winner. * She was never nominated for eviction and only recieved 3 nominations in 8 weeks. * She won the award for biggest clown of the day. Category:Female Category:Winner Category:1st Place Category:Green Team Category:Finalist